Suatu Siang di Taman Bermain
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Hinata tahu, jauh di sana, Kageyama pun merasa kesepian seperti dirinya. / KageHina for #ChibiKarasuDay yang super telat


**Suatu Siang di Taman Bermain**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

Sudah berapa jam Hinata duduk?

Ia pun tak tahu, dan tak ingin tahu.

Taman bermain di hadapannya memang tak dapat dikatakan kosong, dengan tawa bocah-bocah prasekolah yang berlarian ke sana kemari seakan-akan dengan begitu mereka dapat menjelmakan diri menjadi kupu-kupu yang bebas, atau mencoba melampaui batas kemampuan mereka pada permainan-permainan yang ada; mengayunkan kaki kuat-kuat agar ayunan dapat meraih titik puncaknya atau meluncur di perosotan dengan kepala lebih dulu hanya salah satu contoh, untunglah tak ada yang berniat mencoba melompat dari ruang persegi di atas perosotan. Namun Hinata, yang sendirian di bangku di pinggir taman bermain, merasa begitu kesepian. Bukan, bukan karena tak ada yang berminat untuk mengajaknya bicara―lagipula kalau dihitung-hitung, ia sudah dua kali ditanyai bocah-bocah itu perihal mengapa ia tak ada niatan untuk turut serta dengan mereka, dan salah satu dari mereka "menuduhnya" tengah menanti kekasihnya; Hinata hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. Yah, setidaknya "tuduhan" itu nyaris benar―Hinata Shouyou tengah menanti seseorang.

Duduk berlama-lama bukan hal bagus bagi Hinata; ia tahu itu kala pikiran suntuknya mulai mengawang ke dimensi masa lalu. Dua bocah polos yang mengadu ketinggian ayunan menjelma menjadi dirinya di masa SMA, beradu dengan seorang pemuda sebaya seakan-akan mereka adalah remaja berjiwa anak kecil. Kageyama Tobio, saingannya di akhir masa SMP hingga SMA, duduk di ayunan di sebelahnya, bersaing untuk mencapai puncak ketinggian dengannya. Dialog kekanakan mulai bergaung dalam kepalanya yang bernostalgia.

 _"_ _Lihat, aku mengayun lebih tinggi darimu, Kageyama-kun!"_

 _"_ _Aku takkan kalah, Boge!"_

Hinata terkekeh; kalau diingat-ingat, konyol juga jika dua pelajar SMA bersaing seperti bocah begitu. Namun ia ingat kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan saat mereka sama-sama lelah mengayun, terengah di atas ayunan, berdebat akan siapa yang lebih tinggi ayunannya, lalu terkekeh bersama―Kageyama hanya mengulaskan ringisan, seingatnya.

Pandangannya berpindah ke arah tangga _monkey ladder_. Dua bocah tengah memperebutkan posisi awal permainan gantung itu. Perlahan, citra keduanya menjelma menjadi Hinata dan Kageyama di masa SMA.

 _"_ _Aku duluan, Bakageyama!"_

 _"_ _Aku yang lebih dulu sampai, Boge!"_

Hinata rindu saat-saat seperti itu.

Tidak, dia rindu saat-saat dirinya bersama Kageyama.

Saat mereka bertengkar bersama, bersaing bersama, latihan bersama, menantang lawan bersama, kalah bersama, menang bersama Hinata merindukannya. Saat Kageyama mengumpankan bola padanya dan ia sudah siap di puncak ketinggian untuk memukul, Hinata merindukannya. Saat tim mereka melaju ke kancah nasional bersama, saat mereka beraksi dalam gedung olahraga penuh sorak-sorai jutaan umat manusia, Hinata merindukannya.

Hinata merindukan Kageyama.

Saat Kageyama didaulat menjadi anggota tim nasional Jepang, ia hanya berpikir satu hal: Kageyama sungguh beruntung. Hari-hari berikutnya, ia mulai merasa kesepian. Masa-masa SMA telah berakhir, namun berlatih tanpa Kageyama terasa begitu ganjil. Kageyama memang tidak menelantarkannya―setidaknya sekali sehari pemuda itu meneleponnya, mengingatkan apakah ia sudah makan atau istirahat yang cukup, atau mengobrol tentang kehidupan sehari-hari. Setahun sekali, Kageyama pulang ke Miyagi demi menemuinya. Pernah dua kali Hinata tak menjawab panggilan Kageyama karena kesibukannya sebagai pelatih junior di klub voli SMA Karasuno, kemudian Kageyama meledak dalam kekhawatiran di panggilan berikutnya.

 _"_ _Kalau tidak bisa menjawab, setidaknya telepon balik atau kirimkan pesan, Boge!"_

Hinata tahu, jauh di sana, Kageyama pun merasa kesepian seperti dirinya. Kageyama Tobio, yang kaku dan tidak mudah berbaur, yang acap kali disangka angkuh, yang selalu sepenuh hati saat bermain voli, diam-diam merindukannya pula. Kageyama memang tak pernah mengatakan jika ia merindukan Hinata, namun Hinata tahu. Hinata juga tidak mengerti, ia tahu saja. Sesederhana itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Kereta lamunan Hinata berhenti mendadak. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik demi melihat sosok yang sedari tadi dinantinya. "Kau lama sekali, Bakageyama!" ia merengut, namun hatinya terasa begitu hangat.

"Sudah kubilang pesawat ke Jepang ditunda dua jam karena masalah teknis, _Boge_! Kau tidak membaca pesanku, ya?" Kageyama memang selalu terlihat seram, namun entah mengapa Hinata menyukai wajah sangar itu.

"Baru kubaca satu jam lalu," Hinata mengulaskan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Dasar," Kageyama mendengus, lalu mengambil tempat di samping Hinata.

"Barang-barangmu bagaimana?" Hinata bertanya, matanya terarah pada tas besar yang menggantung di pundak mantan rekan setimnya itu.

"Nanti kubereskan. Prioritas harus didahulukan," ujar Kageyama sebelum merogoh ke dalam tas barangnya. Hinata membelalak kala Kageyama mengeluarkan sesuatu dari situ―sebuah bola voli, dengan pita merah melilit sekelilingnya.

Hinata melolong bahagia. "Terima kasih, Kageyama! Kau selalu tahu kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku! Terima kasih banyak! Akan kujadikan ini harta karun keluarga!"

"Jangan senang dulu, _Boge_! Kau belum membaca tulisan di bola itu!" sentak Kageyama.

Tulisan? Benar, ada sebaris kalimat yang digoreskan dengan tinta spidol permanen di atas kulit kuning-biru bola itu. Tulisan tangan Kageyama.

 _WILL U MARRY ME, HINATA?_

 **The End**

NYAHAHAHAHA... AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA FIC PENDEK BUAT DEDEK JERUK! Tanjoubi omedettou, Hinata Shouyou aka Jeruk Mandarin Kesayangan Kageyama! Semoga makin ganteng, makin imut, makin tinggi loncatnya, dan makin disayang sama semenya alias Kageyama Tobio sang Raja Bluberi #jduak Hadiah bola voli di sini terinspirasi sama fic KageHina-nya Kak Rexa.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
